


Sleeping Wolf

by AbiSanPoetry



Series: Abi San's Poetry [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiSanPoetry/pseuds/AbiSanPoetry
Summary: A poem about the wolf that sleeps inside
Series: Abi San's Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797244
Kudos: 1





	Sleeping Wolf

If they believe you to be weak  
It is because they have not seen the wolf that sleeps inside  
And for that they should be grateful  
For the wolf only strikes when threatened  
And believe me, my strike will be the last you see  
So do not call me weak, I am simply waiting to be woken up.  
-Abi San


End file.
